Hijack - The Perfect Contrast
by thekezzasaurus
Summary: Oneshot. It's Hiccup's first year at Redgrave Boarding School and it's surprising when he finds a friend in everyone's favourite punk...


**Hijack Backstory**

_10am, second lesson. Maths. Hiccup rushed along the corridor, face flushed from having to run from one end of the school to the other. He collapsed into his seat, books spilling from his arms to the floor. Kicking them under his desk, he straightened up, trying desperately to focus on what the teacher was saying. It was only his first week at Redgrave and he wanted to try his best – he was so skinny and small that he didn't think he'd ever be good at anything that wasn't schoolwork. _

_ Suddenly, the door opened and in strolled a nonchalant looking white haired boy. His hair was spiked up messily and the black eyeliner painted around his bright blue eyes contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. He wore black Doc Martens, black skinny jeans with a studded belt and a baggy black hoodie draped around his slim frame, complete with black nail varnish and stretchers in his ears._

_ "Mr Overland, I'm so glad you've decided to grace us with your presence," the teacher said, dryly, eying the punk out of the tops of his glasses. Smirking impishly, Jack sauntered to his seat, which was conveniently directly behind Hiccup's. Hiccup's jaw snapped up- his mouth had been hanging open ever since Jack had entered the classroom._

_ The class passed normally after that and when the bell rang, Hiccup bent down to pick up the books he'd kicked under his desk earlier. "Hey Fishbone!" He sighed inwardly, turning round to face Dagur. The two had known each other since birth and had always been enemies. Dagur had taken an instant dislike to Hiccup on account of what he said was a weak stature and poor excuse for Viking blood. But before Hiccup could say anything, a crisp clear voice answered for him._

_ "Leave him alone, you dickhead."_

_ "Oooo Hiccup, you've got yourself a boyfriend!" Dagur smirked, watching Hiccup's face turn a dark shade of pink._

_ "Jealous, are you?" Jack retorted threateningly, glaring at Dagur. It seemed that the effect of Jack's many facial piercings, stare and the fact that Jack was only a metre away from him had done the trick because Dagur backed off then, scurrying away with his posse of minions._

_ Hiccup turned to face Jack then, looking at the punk's face in astonishment. He'd never had anyone stand up for him before. "W-why did you do that?"_

_ "What? Save you from that twat?" Hiccup nodded mutely, swallowing at the very thought of what Dagur would have done if Jack hadn't stopped him. "I dunno. I guess it's because I think you're cute." Hiccup could feel a hot flush creeping up his freckled neck._

_ "Erm…er well thank you anyway, I er have to go now or I'll be late for class!" rushed Hiccup, picking up the last of his books and practically sprinting out of the door._

_ "But it's break now!" Jack called after him, laughing quietly to himself._

* * *

_ Hiccup stood next to his locker, panting and fumbling with the combination. Once open, he piled his books on the already towering pile. _Jack had said that he thought I was cute. Jackson Overland, the tall and slim but still muscular (and undeniably hot) punk that thought me, Hiccup, the skinny and not at all muscular nerd was cute!_ He smiled to himself. It was then that images of his fingers in Jack's silvery hair and his lips on Jack's soft ones slipped into his head. Banishing them quickly, he turned his concentration back onto his locker, in which books were starting to slip off the rickety pile._

_ Barely in time, Hiccup flung his arms out in front of him to catch the heavy textbooks falling out of his locker. Staggering, he tried unsuccessfully to put them back. "Do you want some help with that?"_

_ "Jack! Er yes, please." Halving the pile of textbooks in Hiccup's arms, Jack set them gently on top of the pile again, leaving Hiccup to finish the job. Hiccup flashed him a grateful smile and Jack grinned back enthusiastically._

_ "Anything for you, Hic." Hiccup graced the nickname with a small smile as Jack made his way down past him and it was then that he let slip a ragged breath he never realised he'd been holding in._

_Jack stared at Hiccup fondly from his locker. Those beautiful eyes. Forest green, like emeralds. He honestly was really quite adorable. Well, Jack thought so anyway. He watched as Hiccup closed his locker, looking flustered with the faintest hint of a blush on his face. And as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. Jack just couldn't stop staring at the other boy. _

_ As if Hiccup had felt his stare, his eyes flickered to look at Jack's bright blue ones. They kept eye contact for barely a second before Jack blushed and looked away. 'It's not supposed to be like this,' he thought, 'I'm supposed to be the confident one, not the one blushing...what's different about this then?'_

* * *

_Hiccup sat on his bed with a black, fuzzy cat on his lap, stroking its head whilst he stared out of the window absentmindedly. _Does Jack really think I'm cute? _Well if he did, Hiccup certainly wasn't complaining. He'd only rushed out like that because he didn't want to embarrass himself. Because Jack was hot. With a capital H. And the thought that a hot punk like Jack would be into a goofy nerd like Hiccup baffled him. _But when I looked at him yesterday, why did he look away, like he was embarrassed? _Hiccup sat for a long time gazing out of his bedroom window, it was only when the moon was shining brightly in a darkened sky that Hiccup put his mind to rest and clambered into bed._

* * *

_"Jack!"_

"_Oh, Hic, hey!" Hiccup pretty much ran to Jack's locker, didn't brake fast enough and fell into Jack who took him by the shoulders to steady him. "Woah Hic, careful now." Jack laughed as he saw Hiccup's face flush. "What is it? Did you want to ask me something?"_

_ "Erm…yeah," came the nervous reply._

"_So…what is it?"_

"_Er, I just wanted to ask if you erm…if you wanted to come over to my house later. I mean I've got some movies or whatever, but if you don't want to-" Hiccup broke off, looking apprehensively up at Jack._

_ "Nah Hic, s'cool. I'd love to."_

"_Okay so…meet you outside school at half three?"_

"_I'll be there."_

"_Right, well. I guess I'll see you later then." And as Jack turned back to his locker, he desperately fought the urge to punch the air. But there was just one thing at the back of his mind – why did he not make the first move? He was always the one who made the first move. What was it about Hiccup that reduced him to such a big ball of nerves?_

* * *

_ Jack stood outside the school gates, anxiously shuffling from one foot to the other, his pale hands gripping the strap on his satchel tightly. 'How am I this nervous?' he thought. 'I am never nervous with stuff like this.' But as he saw Hiccup, complete with a backpack almost as large as himself, bouncing up to him, smiling brightly, his nervousness all but evaporated._

"_Jack! Hey!"_

"_Hey there, Hic."_

"_Should we get going then?"_

"_Sure, you lead."_

_As the two boys made their way back to Hiccup's, they chatted about everything. They actually had a lot in common- a shared taste of Italian food and sci-fi (but neither could agree on whether Star Wars was better than Star Trek or not) and surprisingly, they found it easy to talk to one another even though they had barely met two days previously. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they stopped in front of a tall, terraced house with a well-kept front garden. The house itself was red brick with a large, strong oak door, which Hiccup opened to allow Jack and himself to step into the narrow hallway. Slipping off their coats and bags, Hiccup beckoned to Jack to follow him upstairs but before he could obey, a shout came from the kitchen._

"_Hiccup? Is that you?"_

"_Oh, hey Dad. Didn't realise you'd be home yet." A vast man came into view, all beard and long ginger hair._

_ "They let me home early today…and who's this?" he asked, looking pointedly as the snowy haired punk standing behind his son._

"_Oh, Dad this is Jack, a friend from school. Jack, this is my Dad, Stoick."_

"_Nice to meet you, sir." Stoick let out a gruff laugh at being addressed in such a formal manner._

"_I like him already." Hiccup grinned and Jack followed him up the stairs. Once inside Hiccup's bedroom, Jack flopped down onto the bed, looking questioningly at Hiccup._

_ "So…what are we going to do now?"_

"_Well…Iron Man 3 or American Horror Story?" Jack's face lit up._

"_American Horror Story! Of course!"_

* * *

_ The two boys descended the stairs, laughing together._

"_Don't you just love Evan Peters though?"_

"_Well he is an incredible actor and does have the most amazing cheekbones!" Hiccup giggled._

"_That man is just insanely attractive." Jack agreed, grinning at Hiccup. He could stare at that goofy grin for hours on end._

_ "Boys! Dinner's ready!" Hiccup turned to Jack._

"_Would you like to stay for dinner?"_

"_I don't see why not," Jack smiled. "I don't think North would mind."  
"North?"_

"_My father."_

"_Oh. Alright then! Let's eat!"_

* * *

_ A week later, Jack cornered Hiccup at his locker before classes started. "Hic, what's up? I swear to God you've been avoiding me since I went to your house last week! What's the problem? Is it me? I thought we had an awesome time!"_

"_Oh, hi Jack. I haven't been avoiding-"_

"_Every time I've seen you since you always made up some excuse to get away. Some of them were utterly ridiculous because I know for a fact you don't have a pet rabbit or chess club on Wednesdays."_

_ "Jack, I'm sorry. Well I guess I have been kind of avoiding you…"_

"_Well what the hell for!? I thought we were friends."_

"_We are, at least I hope so."_

"_So why have you been avoiding me for the last week?"_

"_It's just…I, I-"_

"_What!? Spit it out, Hiccup!" Hiccup flinched at the harsh tone and hung his head. "Oh god, Hic, I'm sorry. I didn't mean- nah, it's okay, you don't have to tell me. Just stop avoiding me, yeah?"_

"_Yeah, course. Sorry Jack."_

"_S'ok, Hic."_

* * *

_ The next time Jack visited the Haddock household, American Horror Story was again the topic of conversation. The two boys had just finished the first season and had both shed (in hindsight, embarrassing) tears over Tate and Violet's separation._

_ "How could she do that to Tate!?" Hiccup cried, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "He was so devoted to her and she just struck him down!"_

"_I know, Hic," Jack replied, arm draped around Hiccup's shoulder, pulling him closer. "I quite agree. I mean seriously, he would have done anything for her." Hiccup stared at Jack then, forest green eyes roaming all over the other boy's narrow face. His lips, pale but soft. His nose, perfectly formed. His cheekbones, high set and defined. And finally his eyes. Bright, electric blue, sparkling, as if snowflakes were reflected in them._

_ "Hic? Are you alright?" Hiccup snapped back to reality quickly, but his eyes were still fixed on Jack's._

"_Jack?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you remember the day we first met? You saved me from Dagur and after you said I was cute?"_

"_Course, Hic."_

"_Well…do you still think I'm…"_

"_Cute? Of course I do! You're the most adorable thing I've ever seen! And that counts black Labrador puppies." Hiccup giggled at that._

"_Jack? Can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Do you like me? I mean, like like me?"_

"_Yeah Hic…I do."_

_ Hiccup looked at Jack, eyes shining. Then he leaned up till his face was inches from Jack's, whose arm was still around Hiccup's bony shoulders. But it was Jack who closed the distance between them, pressing his wanting lips against Hiccup's full, chapped ones. When they broke apart, Jack whispered something against the other boy's lips._

_ "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Hiccup grinned and dived at the other boy, pushing him back onto the bed, his lips finding Jack's again._

"_I like like you too, Jack."_

* * *

_ The next day, when the punk and the nerd walked hand in hand down the corridor, everyone stared. Some muttered under their breaths, others just simply smiled. But that was nothing compared to the identical, happy grins on the faces of Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost. When they reached Jack's locker, they parted, but not before Jack had worsened Hiccup's already dark blush by kissing him senseless. So Hiccup wandered slowly down to his own locker, stars in his eyes, happier than he could ever remember being._

* * *

_ Hiccup stood at the entrance to the Redgrave reception, wondering what was taking his boyfriend so long. They'd agreed on half three again, right? So where was Jack?_

"_Hey, Fishbone! Waiting for your boyfriend?"_

"_So what if I am?" Hiccup replied stonily, looking Dagur full in the face._

"_I wouldn't use that tone with me if I were you," Dagur murmured, edging closer towards Hiccup. "Why don't we take this where no one can see me beat you to a pulp?" Then he grabbed the smaller boy's wrists and forced him round the building, to the little alleyway between the pavilion and the sports hall. Hiccup put up a fight, screaming and flailing but Dagur covered his mouth almost instantly, rendering the other boy helpless to his captor's firm grip._

_ Once safely in the alleyway, Dagur let go of Hiccup._

"_What the hell do you want, Dagur?" Hiccup squeaked, trying not to be intimidated by the sullen faced, muscular rugby player standing inches from him. Suddenly, he felt a hand sliding up his back. Then another at his neck. "Dagur, what are you doing…" Dagur leaned towards him, his lips biting at Hiccup's neck and shoulders. "Dagur, stop!" Hiccup cried, hands in fists against the wall. Dagur's hands were in Hiccup's hair, lips still at Hiccup's throat._

_ Then all of a sudden, Dagur was yanked back by his shirt and thrown against the wall. There stood a livid, raging Jack Frost. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jack's fist connected with Dagur's stomach. "How dare you." Jack articulated each word with a punch._

_ "Jack. Stop. Don't do this, it'll only cause more trouble." _

"_But Hic! What he did- I can't-"_

"_I know, but there has to be a more sensible way of doing this." Reluctantly, Jack let go of Dagur's shirt and pulled him upright, setting him on his feet._

"_Now listen here you little shit, if you ever come near my boyfriend again, I will end you." Dagur's eyes widened and he sprinted away, clutching his bag tightly to his chest._

_ "I'm sorry Hic, I just, I got so mad. The way he was-"_

"_I know, Jack. But it's alright now." Hiccup stepped closer to Jack and took his boyfriend's face in his hands. "You're here." And with that, Hiccup pressed his lips to Jack's._

* * *

_ Dagur stood there, pressed against the wall, watching the punk and the nerd kiss. His hands curled into fists as he fought the urge to punch the bricks behind him. _I want him. Why does he get him? What does a beautiful boy like Hiccup see in an ugly punk like Jack? He should be mine, he should have always been mine. It isn't going to end like this. I won't let it. He will be mine.

* * *

_ Over the past month, Jack had stayed much closer to Hiccup's side. Ever since the incident with Dagur. It was always in the back of Hiccup's mind because he knew first hand that his childhood enemy wasn't one to give up without a fight. He was as worried for Jack as Jack was for him. But Hiccup could tell that Dagur was biding his time, planning carefully for the time to strike. He just didn't know when that would be._

_ It was affecting their relationship as well- it had become so stressful. They fought more but it was always resolved because neither of them could bear to be angry with the other. They didn't have to wait much longer than 2 months. Both of them had had good lessons and they walked out of their maths class together with joined hands. Both of them went to their separate lockers and as he had just put the last of his books in, Jack bent down to retrieve a piece of paper that had fallen from a textbook._

_ It was a note, written in scrawled, messy handwriting. "_If you get this,_" it said, "_come to the pavilion at the end of the day._" 'Why was it left anonymous like that?' Jack wondered, brows furrowing. But then Hiccup bounced up to him, big grin plastered on his face, so Jack returned the smile warmly and set off, hand in hand with his boyfriend._

_ As they reached the exit, Jack pulled Hiccup back. "Hang on, Hic, could you wait here a second? I think I forgot something."_

"_Oh ok, sure." Hiccup replied. "Be back soon though, I want to get home!"_

"_Sure, I won't be a minute!" Jack immediately darted back inside the building, breaking into a brisk jog, quickly navigating his way to the side entrance of the school which incidentally led out to the pavilion. He made his way down the concrete track until finally the pavilion came into view. But just as he approached the entrance, he felt a hand grab his wrists, the other around his throat and mouth. He flailed and thrashed, but his captor was too strong for him to break free._

_ Jack was dragged round the other side of the pavilion, and into the alleyway where he had caught Dagur with Hiccup just two months prior. Finally, he was released from the firm grip that held his wrists and mouth and he whirled round, adamant to know who his attacker was. "Dagur," he breathed. "Of course it's you."_

"_Who else would it be?" came the snide reply. "This is for what you have done to me." Jack felt a strong fist in his stomach. Temporarily winded, he doubled over. "This is for taking my Hiccup away from me." Another punch, this time at his throat._

"_Hiccup is mine," Jack panted, "he was never yours and never will be." Dagur snarled, looking Jack square in the face with a look of such pure hatred that Jack shrank back into the wall. _

"_Hiccup is mine!" Dagur screamed. "He belongs with me! He's too good for you!"_

"_But he's with me. Because he wants to be." Jack shouted, still against the wall. Then his eyes widened when he saw the weapon Dagur had just pulled out from his sports bag and as Dagur raised the baseball bat to the sky and brought it down, Jack screamed in terror. But the bat collided with Jack's head with a crack and sent him to the floor, doubled over and writhing in agony. The last thing he saw was a pair of menacing brown eyes staring into his and that twisted, evil grin._

* * *

_ The next time Jack woke all he saw was white. He was in a big room with lots of beds, each with people on, with tubes coming off their arms. Then he looked down at himself and saw that he had tubes coming off his arms too, and his nose. Then he heard a voice to the left side of him and he looked, curiously. It was a boy with matted brown hair, green eyes and a worried look in his eyes. "Jack! Jack, you're awake!"_

"_Wha-where am I? Who are you?" at this, the other boy looked slightly crestfallen but nevertheless answered him._

"_Jack, it's me. Hiccup."_

"_Hiccup…Hiccup! Oh my god Hiccup. What happened? Where am I? Where's Dagur?"_

"_Jack, you're in the hospital. You got beaten up pretty badly and but when I found you you'd already passed out so I guess you don't remember. And why Dagur? What's he got to do with this?"_

"_Hic, Dagur was the one who did this. He had a bat and-" Jack broke off, eyes welling up with tears._

"_Shhhh Jack, it's alright. I'm here, Dagur's gone now. I'll make sure of it."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise Jack." Then Hiccup took his boyfriend's head in his arms, being mindful of the bandages, of course._

"_Hiccup?"_

"_Yeah, Jack?"_

"_I think I love you." Hiccup smiled dreamily, looking down at Jack's pale face._

"_I think I love you too."_


End file.
